


In My Defense

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Loki isn’t quite domesticated, Loki tries to help with laundry, Reader is left alone with Loki, Tony appears briefly, just fluff, the washing machine rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Reader and Loki are left alone while the others are called to DC for a meeting. Mayhem ensues when Loki tries to use the washing machine in exchange for a reward.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	In My Defense

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an “Incorrect Marvel” or “Incorrect Loki” quotes from tumblr. Someone posted a link to generate these and I’ve been having too much fun with it.

Incorrect Loki Quotes 

— —

**Loki** : In my defense, I was left unsupervised.

**Tony** : Wasn't Y/N with you?

**Y/N:** In my defense, I was also left unsupervised.

— —

You and Loki were alone in the Tower while the others had been called to DC for a face-to-face meeting with some of the “powers that be”. Loki was glad to stay behind, since most of the politicians and military persons would rather not be tasked by the God of Chaos, because Loki could absolutely derail any line of questioning, and make everyone so frustrated that the meeting ended early. 

You stayed behind because you weren’t high enough on the totem pole where any suggestions you might make would be considered. You’d also been injured on the last mission, so you were benched until your sprained knee had healed. 

The others were expected to be gone for several days at the least, so that left you and Loki with plenty of time on your hands. Since you couldn’t train, he stayed close by in case you needed anything.

While things were quiet, you decided to do some laundry, so you gathered the towels from all the bathrooms, which ended up being a considerable pile. Each person had their own colors, so you kept them separated because Steve’s blue towels didn’t need to be washed with your white ones, nor did Thor’s deep red towels.

You had put the first load into the washer, but before you started the machine, Loki came in to check on you. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m sure you were told not to overextend yourself.”

His tone was a bit haughty as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. 

“That’s true, however, I don’t think doing laundry is going to hurt anything. The doc did say to keep moving.”

It was true that you were told to keep moving, to keep your knee from stiffening up, but you knew that you were really pushing the limit though. 

“Hmph,” Loki scoffed. “That is not a small task that you’ve tackled.”

“Yeah,” you replied, with a soft laugh. “But it would go quicker if I had help, then maybe I could bake something as a reward?”

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You expect me to help with laundry?”

“Nope, not at all,” you said, as you continued to sort the mountain of towels and then put them into load sized piles. 

Loki watched you for a moment, noting that you still hobbled somewhat. He could heal the injury for you, but there was an understanding within the team that he would only heal serious injuries while in the field. He didn’t want there to be an expectation for him to use seidr for every little injury. 

Although, he wouldn’t really mind helping you. You never asked him for anything, respected his boundaries, and he found that he liked your independence, and sense of humor. 

“Show me what needs to be done.”

Even though you’d hinted that he could help, you really never expected that he would. When you glanced up at him, he shrugged slightly while one eyebrow arched. 

“And I will expect a reward,” he continued. 

For some reason, the thought that he didn’t mean baked goods came tromping to the forefront of your brain, but you pushed it aside, because this was Loki. And Loki would never be interested in a Midgardian, mortal, or human. Which was disappointing, since you found him insanely attractive. 

“Sure. Chocolate? Cheesecake?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” he replied. 

“Alright. So, put the towels in, loosely and not too many…and then put in the detergent. Press this button, close the lid, and viola!”

“I believe that I can handle that,” he said, after watching closely. 

“Good. Do you want me to gather your towels as well?

“I will retrieve them,” he replied. 

“Okay.” You didn’t really think that he’d want you in his chambers, as he called them, but it didn’t hurt to offer. 

You continued to sort before going back through the suites to make sure you hadn’t missed any towels. By this time, the load in the washer was ready to go into the dryer, so you transferred them over, and then showed Loki which buttons to use to start the drying process. 

You left him alone to start the next load while you went to the kitchen to quickly take stock of what was available for baking. Your knee started bothering you just a little, so your steps were not as brisk as when you started. 

When you started down the hall, you heard Loki’s voice, which was drowned out by the sound of the washer’s door being opened and closed rapidly. Then you noticed that the hallway had a large mass of suds, which were seeping from the laundry room. 

You picked up your pace, and found Loki standing chest deep in suds (there was even a bit on his head) as he frantically tried turning the washer off. He stabbed at buttons, which only beeped but didn’t stop the machine. 

_ “Loki!?  _ What happened?”

He turned just enough for you to see his thunderous expression, but then you slipped, fell, and disappeared beneath the mass of suds. Luckily, you landed on a pile of towels, but then couldn’t get back up because your feet kept slipping. Loki couldn’t see what was going on, and besides, he was still trying to make the washer submit. 

“What the  _ hell _ happened here?”

_ Shit.  _ You thought to yourself when you recognized Tony’s voice. 

“In my defense, I was left unsupervised,” Loki replied, so quick to throw someone under the bus. 

“Wasn’t Spooky with you?” Tony asked, using your nickname, which had been earned due to your love of horror films, and the old TV snow “The X-Files” in which one of the lead characters had the same nickname. 

Before Loki could respond, the mountain of suds moved, and your voice came from underneath it. 

“In my defense, I was also left unsupervised.”

Your hand emerged so that Loki could help pull you up, but when he turned to grasp it, his feet slipped, and he also disappeared underneath the foam. There was a heartbeat of silence before you both started laughing  _ hard _ at the situation. 

“Okay. You two are never being left alone again,” Tony announced, which only caused fresh peals of laughter. 

He turned and left, and then after a couple of minutes, you and Loki managed to move enough of the suds away from your faces so that you could see each other. He rarely had an expression of genuine mirth, and you found that he was even more handsome when he wasn’t closed off and cynical. 

“Do you think he means it?” You asked, while trying not to laugh again. 

“I MEAN IT!” Tony shouted from the kitchen. 

“It would appear so,” Loki replied, quietly. 

Giggling, you fell backwards into the mass of foam, and set Loki off again. He reached over to help you sit up and carefully wiped suds from your face and hair. Then he managed to get to his feet so that he could help you up. Once you were upright, you slipped again but he caught you before you could fall. 

“I don’t suppose that I’ll still get a reward after this fiasco, right?” He asked, still holding your elbows to keep you on your feet. 

“You tried,” you replied. “Have you decided — ?”

You were interrupted when he leaned down slightly in order to kiss you, and if he hadn’t been holding you steady, you were quite certain that you would have ended up on the floor again. Maybe Loki  _ was _ interested in a Midgardian or mortal after all. 

“No cakes or brownies?” You asked. 

“No,” he replied, softly. 

“I can work with that,” you breathed. “I can definitely work with that.”


End file.
